Never Grow Up
by lushiscat
Summary: Harry spends his first night of the summer in pixie hollow, and contemplates his little sister's innocence Warning: may make some cry


p style="text-align: left;""Harry stood looking around his new room. Here he was in Silvermist's house in pixie hollow he just got here tonight instead of going back to number 4 privet drive at the end of the school year, he was staying at Silvermist's house in pixie hollow with her and her husband Hiccup Haddock. he put his trunk at the foot of the bed, opened it up and looked out the window. out side he saw the beautiful Havendish stream, the perfect starry night sky and the beautiful trees, meadows and over the trees he could see what looked like a shooting star gracing the sky. There were a lot of differences between Pixie Hollow and where he used to live, first of all! it was So! much warmer then he was ever used to. Britain was very cold, it snowed three months out of the year and hailed and rained the other nine. And pixie hollow was so warm and summery all year long. It hardly ever rained at it never snowed except in the winter woods, and his jeans and long sweat shirt were becoming very hot! he opened his trunk and began unpacking but all of his clothes seemed way too warm for the weather in pixie hollow, he needed to ask the sewing fairies to make him some warm weather clothes. Because most of the fairies he knew wore very short dresses or short skirts and blouses. the only fairies he knew that wore long dresses were the water fairies, and some animal fairies wore trousers but even theirs were light and made of thin durable leaves. he was pulling his things out and lying them on the bed including his wand, some spellbooks, his broom, several teacups, at least 15 pairs of underwear, and an array of robes, he finally found an outfit fit for pixie hollow a t-shirt and some pajama pants. then suddenly he realized the freedom he had, and all he could do in pixie hollow, like go take an evening walk along Havendish stream. or walk around the meadow, of course he couldn't fly because he was a wizard not a fairy, even though he could practically do whatever he fancied, what he really wanted to do at that moment was take a bath and then go to bed. he picked up his clothes and carried them to the bathroom, then he turned on both the taps and began to fill the large seashell bathtub with water. He went back upstairs to look for something but then... he saw some thing better. It was a small brown teddy bear that had a yellow and black ribbon around it's neck tied in a small bow. he knew exactly what he needed to do with it. Harry brought the small teddy bear upstairs and walked into a small bedroom. it was covered in pink, the walls were pink, the curtains were made of pink petals. the bed was made of rose petals with a fluffy rug in the middle of the floor and a large wardrobe hidden by leaf curtains full of little girls outfits lying in the bed was a little girl with long blonde hair sapphire blue eyes wearing pink and green pajamas. Hiccup and Silvermist's daughter, Lotus Blossom. Harry liked to think of her as his little sister. even though Silvermist wasn't even his mother. Harry walked over to the bed leaned over and began to shake the little girl awake. Lotus blossom who was only 8 bat her eyes at Harry and then scooted up on her pillow looking up at Harry with happy eyes, "Hi!" she squeaked like a small mouse and looked up dreamily at her older brother. "this is for you," Harry smiled and handed her the teddy bear. "thank you," she squeaked, Harry smiled, he got up and walked over to the door to leave the room but then looked over at the tiny, sweet, innocent, little thing that had no idea what was coming for it in the world, and had no idea what the world was going to throw at her and had no idea what growing up was like, she was a perfect little fairy that had no idea what was coming for her and then he realized he would give all he had, his wand, his broom, the invisibility cloak, even his ability to use the Prefects Bathroom. just for Lotus blossom to stay like that. A perfect sweet little fairy./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Harry poured some fairy bubble bath under the running water and let the tub fill with lush beautiful bubbles, all he was thinking about was Lotus blossom. He could feel her little hands wrapped around his finger, and it was so quiet in pixie hollow that night and how he saw her eyelashes flutter, it made him think differently, and realizing how innocent and wonderful children were, and the fact that he never really had a childhood just made him feel terrible, and also very happy for Lotus that she wouldn't have to worry about anything for a long time and she could just enjoy her life and not have to worry about darkness coming after her like he did, or had to worry about her life being in danger nothing. Nothing was every going to burn her, nothing would ever let her scarred, he had made up his mind he Never! wanted Lotus Blossom to grow up./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Harry was soaking in the high quality seashell bathtub ceaselessly washing his skin with an orange blossom petal wash cloth, as he soaked in the tub with piping hot water flowing over him and his soul calmed, all he could think about was lotus blossom, his little sister, absolutely the most innocent thing he had ever seen in his life, and the prettiest thing he'd ever seen in his life, and she was a girl! most of the girls he had seen were one dimensional and quiet (Ginny) mean, rich and didn't want to hear a peep out of him! (aunt Petunia) or real braniac, good with magic, smart, loyal and irresistible (Hermione) never had he seen a girl with so little to say but have so big of a heart that always wanted to snuggle against him, "don't you ever grow up," he said to himself. "I won't let anything hurt you," he said "just try to never grow up," he smiled./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
